


Circle

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lulu finds no rest while away from Port Charles.





	Circle

They had met on vacation, both trying to forget their lives in their respective towns, and found something amazing in mutual understanding.   
  
Fast forward a week, she sat in the waiting room, among the curious and judging eyes of many.   
  
Lulu had been tempted to leave Pine Valley upon discovering his last name, seeing a whole family was awaiting his safe return.  
  
Stubborn Spencer nature kept her feet pacing; loyalty kept her open to forgive; a now open heart begged him to make good on promises made – prayed he would make it to help her start on a fresh life.


End file.
